leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swinub (Pokémon)
|} Swinub (Japanese: ウリムー Urimoo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 33, which evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Living in frigid temperatures, Swinub is covered in dense, brown, striped hair to keep it warm. The hair is so shaggy that it often covers its tuft-like small legs, making it appear like a legless lump. Swinub’s eyes appear as if they are perpetually closed. Swinub uses its pink, pig-like nose to dig through mud and snow, looking for anything edible. Occasionally, it will come across hot springs while scouring the ground. Its favorite food is a type of mushroom that grows beneath dead grass, though it also eats Berries. When a Swinub finds an attractive smell, it will run desperately to find out the source of the aroma. It inhabits cold places, such as , mountainous regions, and frozen tundra. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Swinub a Swinub in Hungry for the Good Life!. It evolved into in Sleepless in Pre-Battle!, and then into in A Breed Stampede!. Other Three Swinub debuted in Spring Fever. Nicknamed "Sue", "Ein", and "Ub", they were used by Peggy and her father to sniff out places to dig for hot springs. In Pinch Healing, a Swinub was being babysat by a Poké-Sitter named . At the Pokémon Center, was playing with it. Three Swinub appeared in Hot Springing a Leak!, under the ownership of Leona, one of 's childhood friends. They would help her out at her and her parents' hot spring. Minor appearances A Swinub appeared as one of the Pokémon owned by Nurse Joy in the banned episode EP250. Two Swinub appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk as some of the Pokémon resting in some hot springs. A Swinub was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Swinub appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Swinub appeared in Queen of the Serpentine! as one of 's pets. A Coordinator's Swinub appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Swinub appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Swinub was seen as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. A Swinub appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Swinub appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A 's Swinub appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Swinub appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Trainer's Swinub appeared in A League of His Own!. Two Trainers' Swinub appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Swinub is seen as one of the Pokémon under Pryce, and is often kept on his lap when he rides his wheelchair (and during battle). When Pryce becomes lost in time, the Swinub is trapped with him. The same Swinub returned along with Pryce at Sinjoh Ruins, and it fought alongside with him against Dialga. It first appeared in Savvy Swinub. In Striking Out Snover, wild Swinub are shown near Snowpoint City, some of them being cared by Candice. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga A Swinub appeared in PDP24. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Yuki of Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys used a Swinub in a tournament in Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament where it fought against 's and lost. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Swinub appeared in GDZ64. It was caught by a Trainer passing by. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Pryce owns a Swinub which battled . Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} , Acuity Lakefront}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or }} or }} |area= }} |} |} or }} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=SOL Laboratory 3, Endless Level 34, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Layuda Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (Mapless Street), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 291}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Whirlwind Swinub|English|United States|5|December 20 to 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Whirlwind Swinub}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Special moves |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|10||'}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=221 |name2=Piloswine |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Ground |evo2= + knowing |no3=473 |name3=Mamoswine |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Swinub has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. This includes the lowest base among Ice-type Pokémon. * The only time that Swinub's eyes have been seen open was during the battle between Pryce and Erika in the Bringing up Bellossom from Pokémon Adventures when Pryce ordered his to dodge Erika's 's attack. * Swinub is one of the few Pokémon with the same sprite in both Gold and Silver. * Swinub is the only Pokémon that can be resistant to damage from all types of weather effects, including , without the aid of an Ability. * In coding, it is revealed that Swinub has listed as a "new HGSS" Egg move, but it could already learn this move by breeding since Generation III. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Swinub and its evolutions. ** Swinub and its evolutions are also the only Pokémon weak to the types of all three starter Pokémon. Origin Swinub's size and appearance seem to be based on a mix of a Peruvian and a piglet. It may also be based on wordplay of the . Both are similar in characteristics and behavior, while " hog" describes Swinub's type and species quite well. Swinub also resembles the . Name origin Swinub is a combination of and nub (referring to its lump-like nose). Urimoo may be a combination of 瓜坊 uribō (a wild boar piglet) and ブーブー bū bū (an for oinking). In other languages and |fr=Marcacrin|frmeaning=From and |es=Swinub|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quiekel|demeaning=From and |it=Swinub|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꾸꾸리 Kkukkuri|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=小山豬 / 小山猪 Xiǎoshānzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Свинуб Svinub|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dawn's Swinub External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Quiekel es:Swinub fr:Marcacrin it:Swinub ja:ウリムー zh:小山猪